


Flowers

by rosebud1000



Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Marichat, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: Marinette loved the rain. She'd always thought it made her soulmarks grow; the bright garden illustrated on her arm. Chat likes the rain, too, and he's out enjoying it and decides to visit Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659745
Comments: 14
Kudos: 302





	Flowers

Marinette loved the rain. She loved the light drizzle that made the world look fuzzy, dusting her hair with tiny drops. She loved cold days that brought fat raindrops and an excuse for hot cocoa. She loved summer storms that drenched the city, clearing the air from the sun’s heat for an hour.

She’d always thought it made her soulmarks grow. She might have been imagining it, but the garden on her arm looked brighter after it rained. The leaves on her mother’s mark--a tree in the center of the garden--seemed fuller. Her father’s vines, tangling with its branches, grew taller in the rain. The flowers below blossomed and stretched up towards her elbow.

She enjoyed the sounds of tapping above her, today’s rain was thick and loud, her favorite type of rain. She was supposed to be doing homework, but was instead drawing up new designs. The rain was inspiring her.

A different tapping joined the rain, sharper, and more exact. Chat Noir. Marinette set her pencil down and climbed onto her loft to let him in.

“Thank you, princess,” he said, dripping water onto her bed. He didn’t know it, but the reason she didn’t mind was that Tikki would dry it off after he left.

His feet landed on the floor and Marinette handed him a towel.

“I can go get you some tea,” she offered, taking her full mug from her desk.

“I don’t need any.”

“In that case…” Marinette pushed a plate of cookies to him. They were meant to be her motivation for homework, but had become a designing snack. “Why were you out today?”

Chat took a cookie. “I like the rain.”

“Me too.” Marinette held out her arm. “It makes my soulmarks grow.”

Chat looked taken aback by her readiness to show her marks. Many people were private about them, hiding them and only showing them to close family and friends. Marinette, with hers on her arm, had never had that luxury and often forgot. If she wanted to survive the hot summers in Paris, she had to let people see her marks.

“They’re beautiful,” Chat said.

Marinette blushed. She may not care about showing her marks, but commenting on them was something else. “This one’s my mother’s,” she said, tracing it with her finger. “And my father’s is the ivy.”

“What about the flowers? They’re so colorful.”

She rested her hand on the fiery orange marigold on her wrist. “That’s Alya-- I looked it up, it has a lot of meanings. I think the one about representing the sun matches her. The african daisy is for my grandmother. The one next to it is a white tulip for my grandfather. That one’s pretty new.”

She looked up at Chat, expecting a reaction. He was still staring at the pattern, smiling faintly. “You have one for Ladybug.”

Marinette let everyone think that. It was one of the few non-plants, and moved around a lot. Right now, Tikki’s bug was fast asleep on Adrien’s sunflower.

“I think a lot of people do,” she said. Marinette had been expecting one for Chat Noir to grow on her own arm, but it hadn’t yet. He, no doubt, had one for Ladybug. The only explanation she had come up with--and was quick to not spend too much time thinking about--was that she already had a mark for his civilian identity.

“I should probably go, I shouldn’t be up late tonight,” Chat said, standing up. “Thanks for the cookies. And for talking.”

“You’re welcome anytime.” Marinette took the towel and the now-empty plate. 

Chat climbed the ladder and opened the skylight. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are your soulmarks?”

He paused, already half on the balcony. “Raindrops.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a second chapter with Adrien's pov, idk


End file.
